Emotionally Invested
by vampire-legend
Summary: Bella agrees to babysit Renesmee Cullen over the summer, but ends up getting in a little too deep with Renesmee's quiet older brother, Edward. All-Human. One-Shot.


**Hello everyone! I've had plenty of extra time this summer, so I've been writing. I have a bunch of one-shots started, but none are close to being done. I finally finished this one after two months. **

**Disclaimer: I would love to be able to claim all of the credit and proceeds that comes with being Stephanie Meyer, but unfortunately I am not her, and I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Bella's POV:**

It was a week after school ended, and I was officially on summer break. However, even though I was supposed to be happy to be able to do whatever I wanted, that was not my case. School happened to actually be something I enjoyed, and although I did love having time to relax and catch up on things, summer break was way too much empty time.

Luckily Carlisle and Esme Cullen, friends of my dad, called me yesterday and talked to me about a babysitting job. I was ecstatic. I had worked before, but let's just say that manual labor at the Newton's Store had not gone down well with my uncoordinated self. Watching a child was actually something I was capable of doing. Not to mention, it wouldn't be just any child, but Renesmee Cullen. I had met her several times before whenever I would run into the Cullens at the grocery store or something, and she was always such a sweet thing.

I agreed immediately. Between you and me, Carlisle and Esme both had very decent paying jobs. Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital, while Esme was a very talented and sought-after interior designer. They offered me steady payment each week that was more than generous.

However, when I accepted, I forgot about one little important detail. Renesmee's older brother, Edward Cullen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning, Bella," Esme greeted happily as she opened the door to let me in. It was nine in the morning and my first day as Renesmee's babysitter was officially beginning.

"Renesmee is still asleep, and will probably stay that way for another hour," she explained as she finished putting on her heels that she had resting by the front door.

"Feel free to watch TV, or make yourself something to eat if you get hungry. Edward comes back at around noon to have lunch and then leaves, so don't be alarmed if you hear him in the house. Usually, either Edward or I arrive home around four, and then we can take over from there."

I assured her that I understood and had everything under control. She left a couple of minutes later and I was left alone while Renesmee slept in her bedroom upstairs. I sat down on the couch and just sat in silence for a while.

I had forgotten about Edward. He and I used to be good friends when we were younger, but when we entered high school, he became very quiet and recluse. I guess I understood why. He had always been shy and even a bit "nerdy." Although I still saw him every now and then and greeted him, he would usually ignore me and shuffle along to his next class.

I don't know why it was just now hitting me, but where was Edward? He could very easily babysit his four year old sister. Esme said he would be back at noon, so I guess maybe I could try and see him then. It's been a while since I got to have an actual conversation with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had been watching TV for about an hour and a half when Renesmee woke up. I could hear her feet drop onto the floor as she got out of bed. I turned off the TV and went upstairs to go see her. Before I opened the door, I could hear her call out for her mom.

I opened the door and found her searching around her room. Renesmee was a beautiful little girl with auburn curls and doe-like brown eyes. She saw me and, luckily, recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Bella?" She asked, groggily smiling at me.

"Hi Renesmee," I answered. "Mom and dad are working. I'm going to be babysitting you."

"Oh yeah," she said, looking as if she had just remembered. "Morning, Bella."

I chuckled, and knelt down in front of her. "Good morning Renesmee."

"Bella," she looked at me apprehensively. "I have to go to the bathroom."

I froze, and stared at her. Is she potty trained? Kids are usually potty trained by four, right? Do I go in with her? Oh dear, why did I do this, I don't know the first thing about kids.

Needless to say, it was a very rocky start, but Renesmee _was _potty trained.. However, after that, it was much more easier. For the next hour and a half, I helped her pick out some clothes and we ate pancakes that I cooked. She even helped me cook and clean which was very sweet of her.

We were on the couch watching Disney channel when the front door open. We both turned and saw Edward.

"Eddie!" Renesmee squealed ecstatically, jumping off the couch and ran to her brother.

"Hey Nessie," he answered, ruffling her hair and then returning his gaze to me. I got up to go see him.

"Hi Edward," I greeted, smiling at him. I was really hoping he wouldn't ignore me. We were outside of school and maybe he would be more comfortable and actually talk with me.

"Oh, uhm, hi Bella," he responded quietly, looking down at his shoes. He took his glasses off of his face and wiped them on his shirt before returning them to the bridge of his nose.

There was a couple seconds of awkward silence before Renesmee piped up again.

"How is school, Edward?" She asked, eagerly looking up at him with adoring eyes, waiting for him to answer.

School? I looked up from Renesmee and saw Edward blushing slightly.

"It's good so far, Nessie." He answered, before shuffling into the kitchen. Renesmee followed, close on his heels.

"School?" I asked. Edward began looking in the refrigerator before he quietly answered.

"It's nothing." He stated. I frowned, knowing that he probably wasn't going to completely answer my question.

"Edward's taking college classes!" Renesmee exclaimed. She glanced excitingly between Edward and I and continued to talk, obviously very proud and in awe of her brother. "Every day, he goes and learns stuff even though he's not old enough to be in college. Eddie's a genius!"

Edward shrugged off his sisters excitement and answered back. "I'm not a genius, Nessie. Anyone could take them, it's a summer program."

His obvious reluctance of conversation didn't deter her, however, and she continued to watch him with adoring eyes as he made himself a sandwich.

"So you're taking summer classes?" I asked, prompting him to actually speak to me.

"Yeah."

I stood there, waiting for something else, but he just continued to look down and make his sandwich. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

I wish I could still call Edward a friend, but I guess I'd have to be honest with myself. We just weren't anymore. It probably didn't make sense for it to hurt me, but I mean it when I say that we were good friends, best friends even. However, that all stopped when high school started.

"Are you hungry, Renesmee?" I asked, knowing a conversation with Edward was a shot in the dark.

"A little?" She answered. "Can we make spaghetti?"

"Sure." I answered, enlisting her help to find everything we needed. Edward just sat at the table and ate his sandwich as we worked.

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Bella and Nessie move around the kitchen as they made food. I kept my head ducked down, hoping she wouldn't notice the way I was watching her.

Bella had always been beautiful, even when we were younger. It was easy to be friends with her before though, because I didn't notice her like _that. _Then high school hit, and suddenly, _a lot_ of guys were noticing her. However, I was a shy and quiet nerd. Bella began to show up on everybody's radar, and I couldn't handle that. I especially couldn't compete. Heck, I couldn't even carry on a conversation with her without getting flustered.

After I finished my sorry excuse for a lunch, I stood up from the table and put my dishes in the sink.

"Are you leaving already?" Nessie asked, staring up at me with those wide innocent eyes. I smiled, not being able to help myself. I don't know what Nessie saw in me to have her idolize me so much, but I had to admit, it felt good being put on a pedestal. She made me feel like I wasn't some nerd with no friends that was taking classes in the summer just because he didn't want to sit at home all day doing nothing.

"Yeah, I've only got a little bit of time to get to my next class." I told her, ruffling her hair before making my way out of the kitchen.

"What class are you going to?" I heard Bella's soft voice ask. I inwardly groaned. She was just being nice. It embarrassed me that she knew that I was going to school, even in the summer.

"International business," I mumbled. I was aware that I sounded very rude with the way I was dodging her questions and not attempting to interact with her, but I was just too intimidated and embarrassed. I would make a fool of myself.

"Wow, that's awesome!" She exclaimed. I looked up, shocked to hear the genuine excitement in her voice. "Do you actually plan to study business after high school?"

I was floored. I was staring into those excited brown eyes, and she was awaiting my answer eagerly. I felt myself blush from meeting her eyes, but tried to keep myself composed.

"Probably, although I think I'll want to do more of the behind the scenes research kind of stuff. I don't know how useful I'd be in the actual business world," I admitted.

"I think you'd do great," She said, smiling at me softly. I quickly looked down, overwhelmed with her attention.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

Well at least he talked to me. Afterwords, Renesmee and I continued on with our day, until Esme came home. I was very happy with my first successful day of babysitting, and felt very flattered when Renesmee asked me to stay longer and keep playing with her.

The rest of the week continued on in the same manner. Renesmee and I would watch TV, and play together until it was time for lunch. Then we would surprise Edward with what we cooked when he came home for lunch. Edward opened up a little more, talking mostly with Renesmee whenever she asked about how classes were going, but he did glance at me from time to time, leading me to believe that he was also speaking to me. Then, after Edward would leave, Renesmee and I would continue on with whatever whim she had. The days varied from playing zombies, to princesses, to baking cookies and leaving them on the doorsteps of the unsuspecting neighbors.

"I'll see you on Monday," I told Renesmee, as I got ready to leave. Edward arrived home before Esme today, and was settling in to watch a Friday afternoon movie with Renesmee.

"Monday? What about tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't have school on the weekends, Nessie," Edward explained. "So while mom and dad work, I'll be here to watch you."

Nessie frowned and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have to leave right now?" She asked softly. "Can't you stay and watch the movie with us?"

I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to let her down. My eyes flashed to Edward who came back from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn he just made. He looked between us and caught on to whatever was happening. He walked a little closer, and whispered to me.

"Did she use the puppy dog eyes on you?" He inquired, giving me a knowing smirk. I nodded. "Yeah, don't let her fool you. She knows how to use her innocence to get what she wants. It's better to just submit."

"Okay." I sighed, causing Renesmee to squeal in excitement. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch, sitting me down next to Edward.

"What are we watching?" I asked. Edward sighed, and gave Renesmee a pleading look.

"High School Musical!" She stated, clapping her hands together. Edward groaned softly, and I could tell that he obviously didn't want to be here. I inwardly smiled, though. He really loved Renesmee if he was willing to watch this movie in order to make her happy.

Renesmee jumped onto the couch next to me, causing the couch to bounce and I was pushed closer to Edward. Something strange happened during the movie. I had been paying attention during the first half of the movie, but then I became aware of Edward's tense form next to me. I was pressed up against his side, and could feel how rigid he was.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, as to not disturb Renesmee as she continued to sing along with the movie.

Edward's breath hitched for some reason. I turned and noticed that we were closer than I thought. Hid face was only inches away from mine.

"I'm fine." Edward muttered.

I smiled reassuringly, but he didn't relax. I couldn't concentrate after that, and stayed focus on Edward next to me. I could feel his warmth radiating from him, and I could feel how lean but firm his body was. I could also smell him, very musky and sweet. I suddenly felt very insecure next to him. I felt my own body tense up. There was a certain electricity running between us, and both of us avoided even shifting a little bit. The tension was broken when Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" He immediately answered, jumping off of the couch and dashing into the kitchen. My entire left side mourned the loss of his presence. I looked questioningly down at myself, then at the empty spot next to me. What was _that_?

"Mom isn't going to be home until later tonight," Edward told Renesmee as he came back into the room.

She barely acknowledged him and continued watching the movie. Instead of returning to his spot next to me, he sat on the recliner on the other side of the room. After the movie was over, Renesmee put on another movie. After that one, she put on another one. Every time I tried to convince her to let me leave, she would bust out those puppy dog eyes.

"Please stay, Bella. Edward will only stay and watch the movie if you're here," She whispered.

I stared at her, confused by her words, but stayed and continued to watch movies. It wasn't long before she cuddled into my lap and fell asleep. It was about to be ten, and Esme had just called saying Carlisle and her were on there way. Edward, who had stayed in his spot on the recliner for the remainder of the evening, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before sitting up. He smiled at the sleeping Renesmee, before crossing the room to help me get her in bed. He scooped her off of my lap, and I followed upstairs so I could open her bedroom door.

"Thanks," he whispered, before setting her on her bed and tucking her in. A warmth spread through my chest as I gazed upon the sight. He was so...considerate. I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"I guess you can finally leave," Edward chuckled, closing the door behind him. "I told you she knows how to get what she wants."

"Definitely," I agreed. Edward smiled shyly at me, before leading me down the stairs.

"I'll see you Monday," He said. I opened the front door, but turned around to tell him goodbye. I caught sight of how bright Edward's eyes were and I forgot what I was going to say for a second.

"See you," I replied simply, before leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

I sighed as I closed the front door and returning to the couch in the living room. The couch where Bella had been pressed up against me. It had been one thing to have her so close to me, but when she whispered something to me, my nerves went into overdrive. When my mom called, I used it as my escape to dash out of that confined space. It was almost too much.

I really had to get over this crush thing I had on Bella. We were barely friends, and that's all I could ever hope for. Since freshmen year, I had liked her, but that really needed to stop. Although, the fact that I see her every day and spend time with her does not help. It just reassures me of the amazing person that she is.

I sighed before heading up to bed.

The next two weeks passed by without much change, except for one big change that I noticed. Bella and I _talked_. We were able to do more than just exchange pleasantries, and we didn't need Nessie to begin the conversation. We talked about everything, and I was very happy to hear that she had taken a genuine interest in my classes. She told me that business was something she was looking into also, and she loved to hear about what I had learned about that day. However, even though I was no longer embarrassed around her, I continued to be flustered. There were certain changes that were occurring as our friendship grew. Any time I was with her, she was smiling. She began staying at our house a little longer to continue talking to me. It wasn't anything amazing, but there was just something _different _happening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

I laughed as Edward continued to tell me about his day. Renesmee sat at the head of the table, eating her grilled cheese sandwich, watching our conversation with excited eyes. She had no idea what was going on, but she just loved hearing her brother speak. It made me happy knowing that she held so much respect and adoration for him. There were times when I wished Renesmee was my little sister. She was just too adorable and sweet.

"So, basically, whenever he turned around to write down something on the chalk board, someone would sneak out the window. The class shrunk down to ten people before he really noticed something was way off!" Edward finished, holding his stomach from laughing so much. I laughed along with him, imagining how the scene must have played out.

"You snuck out of class?" Renesmee asked. Her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "Isn't that bad?"

"_I_ didn't sneak out, Nessie," he reassured her. "I was to busy trying not to laugh. Afterwords, he just let everyone leave early."

Renesmee nodded in understanding, happy that her brother had not done anything wrong. I chuckled, before turning to watch Edward. He gave me a sly glance, knowing that he had just slipped out of hot water with Renesmee. I giggled, and shook my head in mock disapproval.

"I'm done," Renesmee stated, sitting up to take her plate to the sink.

"Go ahead and watch TV, Renesmee," I told her, picking up her plate. "I'll do the dishes."

"Okay, Bella," She said, before bounding to the living room to go watch TV.

"Let me help," Edward offered, taking the plates from my hands.

"Thanks."

I washed while Edward rinsed and dried. However, it wasn't long before Edward accidentally splashed me with water. He apologized, but kept on laughing.

"Not funny," I growled, rubbing my arms. The entire front of my shirt was wet, and with the air conditioning of the house going, I was getting cold.

"That was very funny," he contradicted, smiling crookedly at me. Then he saw I was beginning to get goosebumps. He frowned.

"Come here," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me up stairs. I don't know if he noticed that he had my hand, but I was hyper aware of it.

Edward was no longer just _Edward _to me. He wasn't the boy who ignored me in the hallways, or only spoke to me if I insinuated it. Now, he had...well, for lack of a better word, personality. He opened up and talked to me, and was by far, the most intriguing person I ever met. He was funny, sweet, and nice. He was willing to do anything to make his little sister happy, and he loved learning new things. He may be quiet on the outside, but he loved making people laugh. Lord knows all I ever did around him was smile and laugh.

Then there was him, _physically. _More than once have I caught myself thinking about those electric green eyes, or that crooked smile. Or those hands that were currently holding onto mine as he pulled me into his room.

"Here," he offered, handing me a blue t-shirt. "Sorry, I got you wet."

"It's fine," I said, taking the shirt from him. "Thanks."

"You can change in here, I'm just going to go downstairs with Nessie," he said.

I quickly changed into his shirt, and smiled when I got a whiff of that sweet musky scent. Good God, this interest in Edward was starting to turn into more. Butterflies filled my stomach as I thought about him waiting downstairs.

"I'm done," I announced as I walked into the living room. Edward turned, and began saying something.

"Oh good, I have to get back to cla-" He had frozen and was just staring at me,

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He just blushed, nodded and mumbled, "I'm fine," before grabbing his stuff and leaving. I continued to stare at the door with confusion.

"What was that?" Renesmee asked, looking at me, and then back to the door where Edward just left.

"I have no idea," I shrugged before joining her on the couch.

"So, now what do you want to do?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Let's build a fort!" She squealed excitedly. Her wish was my command.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV:**

I was speechless when she came into the room with my shirt on. There was something very satisfying about having her wear _my_ clothes. I may never have a shot with Bella, but at least I had the satisfaction of knowing that she genuinely enjoyed my company, and had accepted to wear _my_ shirt. That had to be more than she can say about some of the idiots that went to our school.

I went back to class, knowing that because I had already caught on to what the professor was trying to say, I would end up thinking about Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That Friday night, I was lying in bed when I heard my mom talking to somebody on the phone.

"Well, at the last minute, Renesmee changed her mind, and decided she wanted to camp outside for her birthday party," She said to the other person. I rolled my eyes, thinking about Nessie.

Her birthday party was going to be tomorrow, and at first, she wanted a pool party with all her friends, during the afternoon. I guess she had changed her mind at the last minute, and mom was trying to find some way to salvage the situation.

"I hate to have to ask this of you, but could you maybe stay the night and watch the girls? It's just that Carlisle and I already had the night planned out and it's too late to change anything. I really don't want to tell Renesmee no,either, since she got really excited about it. I also don't want to ask Edward to do it, because it's going to be a bunch of four and five year old girls and I don't want to put him through that."

I sat up, and listened more carefully to the conversation. Mom sounded really desperate. If she really wanted, I could watch the girls. It might emotionally scar me, but she really needed it.

"Oh, thank you so much, Bella!" I heard her exclaim. Bella? She asked Bella? Excitement and nerves began to course through me. I smiled and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day, I was busy trying to set up the tents in the backyard with my dad when Bella arrived. I got a little distracted when she came out the back door, and forgot that I was supposed to be focusing on the stake that I was holding so my dad could hammer it in the ground.

"Ah, Fu...dge Monkeys!" I yelled but screened my language because Nessie was outside with us. Instead of checking to make sure I was alright, like a good doctor should, my dad just laughed at me.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked, rushing next to me and gently lifting my hand. It was hurting like hell, but it wasn't broken or anything.

"I'm fine, Bella," I reassured her, but secretly, I was hoping she wouldn't let go of my hand. "At least you had the decency to check on me instead of laughing!" I gave a pointed glare to my dad.

"Suck it up," he said. "You should have been paying attention."

He smiled, finished hammering in the last stake, and then dusted himself off.

"Hey Bella," he greeted her warmly.

"Hi Carlisle," she replied waving at him with the hand that wasn't holding mine. Dad noticed. He glanced down at our hands, then lifted his eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes, he just smiled.

"I've got to go get ready before Esme drags me by the ear." He said, flashing one more pointed glance at me before going inside.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Nessie squealed, running by my side and taking my hand from Bella's. I loved the kid, but she seriously just ruined my happy mood.

"I'm good," I told her. "Now go bring down all the pillows so you'll be ready when your friends get here."

She nodded in agreement then ran inside. Bella and I stood up, and I tried to think of something to say to her.

"So it doesn't hurt?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hurts like hell," I admitted. "But that's what I get."

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the stake next time," she joked, gently shoving my shoulder. I smiled at the contact.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked, knowing she'd be dealing with hell in the form of squealing, screaming little girls.

"Not really," she admitted. "Are you going to hide in your room all night?"

"Nah, I'll stay down here and help you if you want." I was hoping she'd agree, that way we could spend the night together, even if it was just to watch my sister and her friends. There was something about the night that made the atmosphere much more inviting and comfortable.

"I'd love that, but are you sure? I can only imagine how excited a bunch of little girls will be with an older boy around," She raised her eyebrows suggestively at me, and I blushed.

"Just promise to protect me, okay?" I asked, bumping my shoulder into hers as we began to walk inside.

"Of course."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV:**

"Help me down, Eddie?" The little blonde haired girl said from the tree branch.

I don't even know how she got up there. I think the girl's name as Tanya. All night long, she had trailed after Edward, smiling sweetly at him. I know she was young and innocent, and was just enjoying the attention of an older boy, but she was seriously getting on my nerves. I scowled, but a giggle bubbled through me as well. Edward sighed deeply, then went to the tree and brought Tanya down gently. Maybe if I got stuck in a tree, Edward would carry me. I smiled wryly at that thought. The confusion about Edward had sailed a long time ago, and I'd come to realize that I had hopelessly fallen for him.

"Can I get something to drink?" A little black haired girl asked me.

"Sure," I responded, and began to lead the way to the kitchen. She slipped her hand in mine, and I smiled at her.

"I'm Emily," She said.

"Bella," I told her. I pointed everything out in the fridge, and she decided on fruit punch. As she began happily drinking her juice, I grabbed a coke for myself.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked, gesturing to the cookies and cake that was out. She shook her head, and took my hand again.

"What's the boy's name?" She asked.

"Edward," I told her, smiling in spite of myself.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, looking up at me in curiosity.

_I wish._

"No," I told her reluctantly. "He's Renesmee's older brother."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, but looked up at me again, her dark wide eyes seeming very wise.

"He keeps looking at you," she said, before scampering off to keep playing. I frowned at her words, then turned to find Edward. My eyes locked with his, and he offered me a smile. I smiled back.

When darkness settled, the girls crowded around the camp fire and talked animatedly for a while, but soon, the tell-tale signs of drowsiness became clear, and they all retreated into the large tent. Edward and I, who had been sitting on the back porch, talking and watching them from afar, stood up and stretched.

"Man, I thought they'd never go to sleep," he said. "Ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I guess," I answered, making my way over to the smaller tent that had been set up for me.

"Do you mind-" I started tentatively, "staying with me? Just for a little while." I wasn't quite ready to part ways with him. It felt like all day I had been busy chasing kids around and I hadn't had any real time with him. He had become a drug to me, and I was addicted.

He looked shocked, and I blushed, immediately turning around. "Never mind," I mumbled, before ducking into my tent. Not a second later, the tent flap opened again, and Edward stepped in.

"I don't mind," he immediately said, before taking a seat next to me in the crowded space. "In fact, it would put me at better ease too. I don't want you and those girls out here by yourselves."

I smiled, but my mind was going into overdrive. The right side of his body was pressed against mine, and the dark night wrapped around us, making me entirely too alert of his proximity. There was only a faint amber glow from the campfire that was able to penetrate the fabric of the tent and cast it's light on us. All I could see was the flickering off his glasses, and the faint outline of his nose and lips.

"Thanks," I replied softly, not trusting my voice, fearing it might crack or do something else embarrassing. I searched for something to say that would cast the attention on him.

"So did you have any troubles with adoring five year olds?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The little blonde headed girl, Tanya continued to follow him around the rest of the day, like a little puppy.

"Not really," he said, "but that Tanya girl kept following me around. To be frank, that was a little disturbing. Do girls really have crushes at five years old?"

"We mature faster than guys," I said, but on the inside I was smiling, because at five, I had first met Edward. It may not have been a crush, but he had been my one exception to the boys-have-cooties rule.

"Well, she kept talking to me, and taking my glasses, saying that I had such 'pretty' eyes and shouldn't hide them," he said, his voice wavering a bit, both embarrassed and weirded out.

"You can still see your pretty eyes behind your glasses," I pointed out, but then froze, realizing what I had just said. Now he knew that I watched him, not to mention I admitted to thinking his eyes were pretty.

I couldn't see his face, but Edward stayed quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Maybe I should take her advice and just get contacts," he said, with a light tone as if he was joking. I appreciated that he ignored my comment and was attempting to change the subject, but that statement struck a nerve.

"I like your glasses," I muttered quietly, immediately hoping he didn't hear me. No such luck.

"Really?" He asked, his voice sounding shocked.

"Yeah," I answered shortly. I didn't want to accidentally let something else slip out from my mouth. Like the fact, that those glasses had somehow turned into an innocent fetish, and they made me all the more physically attracted to him.

Silence overtook us and all we could hear was the crackle of the fire outside. In my peripheral vision, I could barely make out movement, but I could piece it together to realize that Edward was fumbling with his hands, wringing them and playing with his fingers. A few seconds later, he took a deep breath then began talking.

"Bella, do you-" he started, but didn't continue.

"Yes?" I asked. I could hear him take another deep breath before he spoke again.

"I know that this might not make sense to you, and I guess I'm kind of counting on that. What I want to know is...if you feel it? Am I invested in this more emotionally than I should be?" He asked, voice surprisingly vulnerable.

"I don't understand what you're asking," I admitted.

I heard him sigh. "Then, never mind."

I frowned, and tried to think over what he said. Do I feel it? Feel what? What was _it_? I mulled over the words, thinking about what he could possible be saying. Usually, we understood each other perfectly. Although, it seemed like we were making no sense to the rest of the world, we usually understood each other. I was definitely over thinking or something. More emotionally invested?

A little gasp came out of my mouth. Did he mean...he was more emotionally invested in our _friendship_? Could he possible want something more for us? I tried to think of any other reasonable things that he could be talking about, but if there was something more reasonable, I didn't want to get to it. I wanted him to mean what I think he meant.

"Emotionally invested," I muttered to myself. I couldn't tell if Edward was aware of the sudden change in my mood, but it didn't seem like it. His face was no longer facing me, the glow of the fire barely made out his profile as he stared at the tent flap.

My heart went crazy, and there was an electric shock of excitement pulsing through me. Before I could really think about what I was doing, I reached my hand up and cupped Edward's cheek, turning his face towards me. In the next second, I had leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

His sudden intake of breath quickly snapped me out of it.

"I'm so sorry," I said swiftly as I pulled back. However, before rejection could wash over me, Edward surprised me.

Suddenly, I felt his hands on my shoulders pull me back towards him, and then his lips crashed onto mine. The sudden action made my heart leap and an accidental moan escaped my mouth. His lips were soft and full, moving sensuously over mine. His hands wandered to my waist and clenched the fabric of my shirt tightly. My own hands traveled across his shoulders, around his neck, and buried themselves into his hair.

He pulled away for only a brief second, and I heard how rough our breathing was. Then I pulled him back, and continued to revel in the feeling of his lips.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips. I could only moan against his own lips in response.

It seemed like hours before we finally broke apart, panting.

"Edward," I sighed out, pushing my forehead against his. I smiled to myself, unable to believe that the last couple of minutes just happened.

"In case you haven't figured it out," I whispered. "I'm a little more emotionally invested in this, also."

He chuckled, then pulled me against his lips again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally got to write my geek Edward! I absolutely adore nerds, they are so cute and they give me butterflies! Lol. **

**Anyways, I'd like to ask a quick question. There is a fanfiction I've been trying to find all summer! It's about Edward and Bella at a summer camp, and around the end, Edward sings Thunder by Boys Like Girls to Bella at a talent show. Does anyone know which fanfiction this is?**

**I've gone over this multiple times for the past month, so I'm sure everything's in tip top shape, but if there is a grammar or spelling problem, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll fix it right away!**

**Love, **

**Vampire-legend**


End file.
